Idris Academy
by ClaryH
Summary: Clarissa Fray moved to New York and forced to live with her mother and bother but when she does she was shocked & prided withherself on her ability to resist Jace Lightwood's charm " School heart throb" . However when an undeniable spark forms at a party and leads to more, will either be able to face what has been said and done? And who will be left unable to resist the other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting in my dad's ford with the windows down. The warm Californian air was pushing my red velvet hair out of my face. Yeah, my dad was a fast driver that he could usually make this hot Californian air cold but today he was driving slowly. "Dad," I paused not knowing what to say I know I hurt him but I expect him to be angered with me-not this-he was acting like I took a dagger to his neck. "You know this once in a life time chance".

He kept quiet we were close to the airport now. He turned into the kiss and drive drop off and turned the car off. I sighed, guilt was eating at the edge my throat, creating a lump in my throat; I didn't want to see him like this. But I didn't want to cry either it would only worsen him. He was unloading my luggage from the truck; he wouldn't even look into at me. I couldn't help it and I knew crying wouldn't help but my tears just escaped "Daddy" I cried shakily. He looked up at me with his blue eyes as he pushed his white blonde hair out his face.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern I think I've taught you better than to cry honey" He smiled crookedly at me.

I split a smile but it faded quickly "daddy" I started again.

"I know honey this was once in the life time chance, and you had to take it" He said as he handed me my green-red polka dotted hand bag.

"Then why are you so- so" I didn't know how to describe him. "Urr!" I said in exasperation.

"So dead?" he chuckled in my amusement at my anger. Yup my anger was one the ways to identify me as a Morgenstern. " Well Clarissa-," he paused "_clary_ I'm angered and shock killed by myself honey. Remember what I used to say when y_o_u asked why I didn't dated well I used to say"

" Love is to destroy, and to be loved is to destroy" We said at the same time smiles split across our faces.

"Yes, yes that was it honey. Well I learned to love you and now it destroying me" he said gently then kissed my forehead.

" Valentine Morgenstern! I always thought you only ever cared for me?" I mocked him

"Clare-bear when I willing to read you stories in middle of the night even at this age and you only consider that caring, I think I should buy you dictionary so you could look up the definition of love." He said as he handed me my last bag.

"I going to miss you dad" I said "I lo-"

"Don't you dare say it! You know how I feel about love." He cut me off.

"I know and that exactly why I do it" I stood their smiling at him and he stood their returning the favour. This is my dad, my wonderful dad.

"Show them the Morgenstern you are" he said.

"Good bye dad" I said then headed off toward the entrance of the airport.

I had just checked my baggage in and now I was sitting in the waiting area waiting to be boarded into my plane. I check my phone I had two messages one from my daddy and from Jocelyn. I open Jocelyn first. It read.

_Can't wait to see you,_ _sweetie. Hope you have a great trip._ I cringed at my "mother" she never seen me since I was two when she left my father and I and now she thought she had every right to call me sweetie. Then I open my dad's text, it read,

_I have something to tell you, sorry I didn't tell you early but I knew you would have declined the offer and this once in life remember? So I didn't tell you… soooooooooooooo don't kill me honey._

I quickly texted back **what did you do? Did you kill the neighbour's cat?**

He replied back

_yes sweetie I killed their cat. I had tons of fun doing it *cue sarcasm*_

_~~~~~**Clarissa Adele Morgenstern**_~~~~~ The pa called my name I picked up my hand bag and head toward the desk so I could board the plane as the flight attendant inspected my passport I texted my dad, **seriously what's up?:l**

I was anxious now, what was this something that could change my decision, even the fact that I had to live my mother and her son Jonathan didn't even bother me enough to change my decision. I had been accepted to Idris Academy The school of elites, nothing could change my mind. I was now sitting in the plane when my dad texted me back

_Um Jonathan Fairchild also attends your school._

All this time I thought I only had to deal with them at their _house _and now at school. This was just great*cue sarcasm*


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I love you all to death thank you for reading! It makes my day knowing you guys read my fanfiction and enjoy it enough to follow and favorite. AND SINCE I LOVE YOU I MADE THIS CHAPTER SUPER LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG :D **

**Hugs and kisses to all from y'alls one and only Clay **

Chapter 2

My plane was close to landing in New York it was only a matter of minutes. I let my hair out from the bun it was in and carefully put my phone into my pocket before I ended up throwing it at someone. Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I thought to myself. Really Clary! Urr? That's all you can come up with? I knotted hands into fist. I wanted little to do with my mom alone anything with my brother. And yeah I understand I have no reason to hate him. He wasn't the one that left me, it was mother who left me! But my why did she take my brother and not me? Not that I'm complaining-I love California and I love my Daddy but why did she leave me behind and take _him_.

I guess secretly I've always been jealous of him; I always seemed to come to the answer that my mother took him because he was better than me and as much as I hated the idea of leaving daddy, I was excited to go to New York and attend Idris Academy the School of elites because then _she _would know and be reminded every day I was better than him. Well there goes that I thought to myself irritated.

I don't for how long but the person sitting in the seat beside me was waving their hand in front of my face. I blinked breaking away from my thoughts and looked at him annoyed "yes?" I said to him more coldly than I planned. The man sitting beside me had white grey hair combed over to one side and he was wearing a velvet purple suite with a purple dress shirt and a white silk tie with a matching hanker chief . He looked around the age of late fifties he had a deep scar starting at his forehead running through his skin ending at his chin, in my opinion he looked like a bad-ass professor.

He started to speak with his old English accent "Well dear, while you were murdering your dear peanuts I was-" I stared at him with confusion and he pointed toward my hands. I looked down a notice my hands were still knotted into fist; with a package of peanuts within one of my fisted hands. I let it go immediately and tried to straighten it out but failed and smile shyly at the man who was watching in amusement.

"Sorry I'm Morgenstern, anger runs in the blood well that what my father Valentine always said sorry if I was disturbing you" I said forcing a smile.

"Oh no dear you weren't, well that was exactly what I was going ask you"

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Oh I'm so sorry, how rude of me I'm Hodge an old friend of Valentine and Jocelyn and when I saw your beautiful flame of hair, I instantly thought of Jocelyn Morgenstern. So you must be Clarissa? Well nice to meet you" Hodge said to me and returned to reading his newspaper. The ceiling above us indicated for us to put our seat belt on we compelled to do so.

"It's Fairchild" I said with an edge to my voice.

Hodge looked at me with confusion "It's Fairchild. Jocelyn name is Fairchild not Morgenstern" I iced at him.

"Well Clarissa-" he started

"Just stop she doesn't deserve the name Morgenstern!" I yelled at him more loudly than I actually intended and at that moment the plane went dead quiet, even the annoying baby stopped crying. Then my phone started ringing in the silent plane-loudly.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"Sweetie are you in New York yet?"

"No not yet. Where like about to land" I said, and then the flight attendant walked up aisle and stopped at my seat.

"Ma'am?" she said "We ask you put cellar advice away."

"Why?" I challenge. My dad slightly chuckled on the other end the phone.

"Well many terrorist activate bombs with phone" She said to me.

I battered my eyelashes at her and gave her the sweetest 10 year look I could give "Do _I _look like a terrorist?"

My daddy started laughing even louder on the other end "with that hair I swear you could hide three bombs in there"

I joined in "OH MY GOD DAD!" I laughed into the phone the plane was landing now "The bomb's in my suit case not my hair" I laughed back at him. Morgenstern's were tuff, that plus we had deadly humor that was another thing that ran in the blood.

I was laughing so hard I forgot about the flight attendant she looked at me alarmed "there's a bomb in your suite case?"

I went dead serious within that second "Yes, there is a bomb in my suitcase and I plan to kill all the people of the airport" I said in the most monotone voice ever.

She looked at me then Hodge and bent down to whisper something into his ear and nodded and turned back to me "Okay" She whispered slightly shaken. Ha I laughed to myself dumb blonde.

**Jonathan Fairchild POV**

I was sitting at the star buck within the airport waiting for my sister Clarissa's plane to arrive. It had been long since I've seen her the last time I saw her was when I three that was a long time ago I don't even remember her hair colour but I was her waiting for her. She was told to call my cell when she landed. According to the schedule her flight had landed one and half hours ago but I hadn't gotten a call or seen a sign of someone familiar.

I had sent my friend to get me some coffee and told him get whatever he wanted, but there was no sign of him I assumed he was off flirting with some girl. Jace (By brother for life) had promised me to come with me because I'm really was nervous.

Yes, I, the star player of the football team and one the most "smoothest" guys out there was nervous. But what am I supposed to say to my little sister that we abandoned when she was 2.

Jace finally came back with my coffee "Man you take your coffee so weirdly" he stated while picking at his muffin.

I lifted an eyebrow up at him with amusement "I take my coffee black" I paused and smiled melodiously "Like my soul." I took a sip of coffee giving him a creepy grin.

He scrunched his nose at me and said "Not like care. Yo but the girl at the register was hot" He said and he turned to catch her staring but Jace just gave her sly wink.

"Dude! Can we like not talk about girls right now" I said while massaging my temples.

"Why?" he asked while taking a massive bite out of his muffin.

"Well, first of all my sister is a girl and she should be here but isn't. sooo stress numbero one" I said while counting it off on my hand "and secondly remember that girl from last night's party? She won't stop calling me. Soooooo clingy hook up, stress numbero 2" my phone started ringing again I looked down and passed it to Jace.

"Uh it's an unknown number it's probably _her_" Jace smiled up at me "You know what to do," I said to him. Whenever one of mine or jace's hook up became too clingy we always did the same thing. We acted like the others gay boyfriend it was humorous and effective.

**JACE'S POV**

I pick up john's phone eagerly " heloooooooooooooooooooooo" I spoke into the phone. I looked across the table and winked at john.

"Um, Hello?" The girl on the other ended sounded confuse. Point one! I thought to myself "Is this um, err Jonathan Christopher?" She asked. Hmm she actually sounded cute I thought to myself.

"Noo. This is his boyfriend. Why darling who is this?" I said while trying not laugh. She sounds hot though I mouthed to Jonathan he just shook his head with chuckling under his breath.

"Oh um" she sounded startled "Well where is Jonathan" she asked.

"He's right-" I said in my normal voice I stopped myself and started again "Oh darling honey he's right here! We're at the airport honey."

"Um can you tell him to come pick me up? I've kind of been imprisoned by the airport police or whatever the shit they call themselves." My eyes bulged what kind of girl did Jonathan meet? I was done. As someone who has to spend a night in prison I knew it kind of sucked being trapped. I passed the phone to Jonathan. He gave me a wary look.

"Hello?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at me as the other person spoke.

"Yes this is he" He waited while the girl spoke. "Oh. Clarissa" the girl retorted quickly. " Sorry umm clary. Where are you I'll come pick you – YOU'RE WHERE! Why are you there!? What the hell?" the girl spoke quietly now.

"Okay. Okay I'll come" Jonathan said and ended the call and head out of the Starbucks we were in.

I looked at him confused, he turned back to me and urgently said "c'mon now"

"Who was that?" I asked him while following him through the crowds of the passengers that just arrived.

"That was my sister you idiot." Jonathan snapped at me.

"So why isn't she here? She said something about prison?" Wow I thought to myself she sounded frickening cute over the phone-Oh god I should be thankful john didn't kill me. Jonathan is overprotective of everything, his mother, his cat, his car, his girl, his everything.

"I don't even know" He said back to me while shaking his head muttering something about Morgensterns as we were in the elevator heading up to the third floor.

**CLARY'S POV**

"Oh c'mon officer just let me leave! You already looked through everything." I said to him from where I was sitting with my hands tightly cuffed behind my back.

"Sorry ma'am I can't let you go until your brother comes to pick you up" he said to me.

"Sir" I battered my eyes "please" I asked trying to make myself look as innocent as possible.

He blinked at me losing his train of thoughts "What did you just do to m-" and at that moment a loud buzz went through the small square room I was cuffed in. The officer stood up quickly and opened the gated door to the room and let in two males in. I assumed one was my brother and the other was his boyfriend- I'm sorry I couldn't help but laugh.

It was amazing how much my brother looked like daddy the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, and same height. I swear if I didn't know better I would have thought he was a younger version of daddy from the past coming to break me out.

As he was talking to the officer my eyes went to go observe his _boyfriend_.

OH dear-He staring right at me! The corner of his lips turned upwards into a smirk- So he was _that_ type of guy I thought to myself. He was arrogant-it was obvious; the way he walked into the room with his shoulders set high which only concluded to he was vain. But Boy was he beautiful. He had blonde-golden hair high, high cheeks bones it was like he just walked out a Hollister magazine.

I was still staring at Jonathan boyfriend smirking at me when the officer said "Here son I need you to fill this out" The officer handed Jonathan a clip board with a form and a pen.

I looked at the officer as he was starting to sit down. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I looked at him pointedly.

"Oh my bad Dear. I didn't really expect someone to come this quick. Hmmmmmmmm, the keys are on the outside desk I'll go get them" He blabbered.

"No need officer you take a seat. I'll go get them for you" Jonathan's boyfriend said and man this kid sounded nothing like he did on the phone. I looked up at him in confused even Jonathan looked up from his form and gave Jace threatening look.

The officer thanked him but Jonathan boyfriend looked at me and winked knowingly, I rolled my eyes in disgust. Man he ruined it by talking, he were cute quiet and when he wasn't arrogant. But Jonathan seemed to be well-pleased with my reaction to toward his boyfriend that he actually smiled at me. Huh- Guess he doesn't hate me.

His boyfriend returned with the keys and walked toward me sitting on the bench in the far left corner. He arrived and looked down at me and smiled as I gather myself to get up. I didn't notice how close he had come to stand in front of me until I stood up. Forcing us to be chest to chest, face to face, and nose to nose I gasped un-volunteerly in surprise. He moved closer bringing his arms around me as if he was going hug me, I could feel the warmth radiating off of his skin as he reached behind me. Instead of unlocking the handcuffs from behind me he stood in front of me and with his arm wrapped around me as he toyed with the handcuffs behind my back. He was looking straight into my eyes with an amused look on his face because of my disgust and I knew exactly what he was doing, trying to get me to weaken but I don't break-I'm a Morgenstern.

I heard the lock of my handcuffs click as the cuffs fell to ground. Bringing my wrist from behind my back I started to massage one with my right hand not breaking eye contact with him still, and then he leaned forward and whispers into my ear "Jace Wayland" in his husky voice.

I was close to cracking but I can play a fair game. "Oh really?" I put one hand on his chest; WOW his heart was humming like a bee "Is that what you're called here?"

He raised his golden eyebrow. I lean up on my tippy toes and brought my lips to his ears "Where I'm from we call Jace" I said in a whispered breathy "_man-whores_"

Oh my god the look on his face was price less. I felt my lips curl into a smirk.

Jonathan cleared his throat making realize how close his boyfriend Jace and I were. I let out a giggle. I walked over to Jonathan smiling at him.

"Hi" I said to him.

"So you're the amazing clary now?" Jonathan asked me

"I don't know about amazing but cunning-yes, Do you mind help me with bags though? I'm not even that great" I don't know why but I actually did like Jonathan he wasn't anything I expected him to be. Maybe I liked him so much because he was exactly like daddy- he even sounded like the god damn man.

o.O.o

We were stuck in New York traffic and it was terribly awkward. Since the airport, no one said a word, but Jonathan who was driving would check up on me through the rear-view mirror every minute or two. I guess he had that stereo typical image of me being a _Morgenstern_. Jace tried to make small talk about the weather but really it was cold-not freezing but it was colder than California but Jace kept pressing that today was actually warmer than the rest of the week.

"Soooo" Jonathan started "Why were you imprisoned"

I looked up from my hand to see if he was talking to me. Well I guess he was I was the only one handcuffed today. "Umm are you talking to me?" I tried to stall.

This time Jace spoke "NO we were talking to that juvenile delinquent who's hiding in those bushes" He point to car idling next to us.

"That's a car dumb shit" I said to Jace.

"That's the point. Ever heard of sarcasm?" He asked

"Yes. I was asking you clariss- I mean clary" Jonathon corrected himself as Jace was taking a sip of water.

"I was imprisoned because I told the flight attendant I had a bomb in my bag" I said as straight face as I could.

Jace started choking on his water with laughter "I actually believed you for a minute" he replied still coughing "but no seriously?"

"I was serious" I looked at him.

Jonathan looked at me wide eyed through the rear-view mirror. "Why Clarissa?"

I ignored the fact he called me Clarissa and asked defensively "Why Should I tell you?"

"So I can decided whether or not I tell our mother." He replied

"Jocelyn isn't my mother so she doesn't need to know anything"

Jace looked between me and Jonathan sensing the tension when I realized I had a question of my own. "Okay fine" I said "I'll do _a _question for a question."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at me considering if I would actually keep my promise "Okay fine but me first. So why did you tell the flight attendant you had a bomb in your suit case?" I was an about to answer but Jonathan spoke quickly and he said "And don't say it's because you're a Morgenstern."

"Well _Johnny_ I told her I had a bomb in my suit case because she was a dumb blonde and I don't like blondes or dumb people. That and plus she accused me of being a terrorist first so I just agreed."

"Hello blonde sitting right here" Jace waved his hand at me.

"Exactly" I smiled at him. "So my question now" I rubbed my hands together acted like I was preparing something deadly Jace was turning pale with suspense "So Johnathan have told daddy about you being gay?"

"Yo bro!" Jace started off loud " I always knew you were that type guy" Jace laugh out loud and patted his back. We were now exited off the highway.

"Wait I'm confused." I stated looking Jace "Jace? Aren't you like his boyfriend? Or something? You were saying on the phone when I called that you were his-" I got caught off by the boys' loud laughter I didn't know what they were laughing at until I realized it was me.

"Oh god clary. No, no your number was unidentified so we thought it was annoying hook- I'm mean ex and so when that happens we just- we just act like the others boyfriend to get them to leave us alone" He said between laughs.

"So how far is the house from here?" I said trying to change the subject as we passed by a dunkin donuts. We must try I thought to myself.

"A couple of minutes it only-" Johnathan got cut off by the loud ring of my phone, a checked the I.D it was daddy.

"Hey booo-booo" I answered the phone and Johnathan and Jace hushed to listen impolitely.

"Clare-bear?"

"Yeah?" I said warily I knew what was coming he gonna yell at me for not tell him I arrived.

"Are you in New York yet?" he asked calmly

"Yeah" I said raising my voice at the end kinda making it sound like a question as I prepared for the yelling.

"For how long" he being scary calm my daddy worried way too much for his own good.

"For like 3 hours we've been stuck in traffic and I got arrest too so I didn't call"

"YOU BEEN OFF THE PLANE FOR THREE HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T CALL!" I held the phone away from my ear as he yelled Jace gave me a questioning look ad Johnathan was looking straight ahead.

" Boo-boo I sowy. Boo-boo?" I kept saying that in-between his rant.

"Clary? Can you like stop saying boo-boo? It hard being mad at you when you day that." He sighed

"I know it's hard staying mad at me" I said while pouting "especially when I supposed be the one mad at you! So I sowy! I really sowy"

"So why'd you get arrested for?"

"Oh about that yeah I told the lady I had a bomb"

"Oh- was she a blonde?" he asked

"Yes she was a blonde." I chuckled "Well I'll talk to you later then boo-boo"

" see ya Clare-bear."

"Don't call me Clare bear!" I said then hung up the phone.

Both Jonathan and Jace had an amused look on their face. The laughter set in their cheekbones and it was obvious.

"What?" I ask obliviously

"Soooo" Jace said winking at Jonathan

"Yeah Sooooo?" Jonathan returned the wink

"_Clare-bear _who was that?" Jace asked wiggling his eye brows and shooting a wink at me. Oh I know what going on they was thought I was talking to my boyfriend a couple minutes ago. Ha-ha two can play that game I thought to myself.

"That was my boyfriend so?" with an edge to my voice no one calls me Clare-bear.

Jace seemed to be shocked with my answer not expecting it maybe- but he the one implying it though. He just said huh and turned to the front of the car again no one spoke after that. We had dropped Jace off at a nearby restaurant called taki's It look ridiculously rundown but according to Jace it had the best food in all of New York.

John pulled in to a long driveway. I stepped out to stare out at a large Victorian styled house "Wow" I said out loud. The house was beautiful the roof was colour a nice chocolate brown as the house its-self had a gothic jade green shade to it.

"Ya mom likes the color green" Johnathan said to me while grabbing my bags.

As we were entering the house I mutter under my breath without thinking "jade green" Jonathan looked up at me.

"So you're an art junkie too?" He looked amused

"Not an art junkie but and art professional. Did you know I been accepted to Idris for art and music?"

"Oh no I didn't" He set down my bags and smiled at I smiled back.

"So where's Jocelyn?" I asked.

"Oh mom. Well she a lawyer as you must know and she travels a lot so she's never home. This is literally my place" He laughed "Well I go show your room"

I reached for one of my bags in agreement but Jonathan beat me to it "Now what kind of brother would I be if I let my sister carry her bags" He asked

"The normal one" I said to him and laughed while we headed up stairs. Jonathan left my bags and told me to get settle in and that he would be in the basement.

I sat on my bed I was too lazy to unpack but I felt like moving around. I needed something to calm myself so the first thing I thought I do was go running. I looked through my suite case and found a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top and head down stairs.

I left a note for Jonathan because I was too lazy to go find him that plus I was worried he would try to stop me. Jonathan seem really cool and laid back but who knows right? It was around seven when I realized how long I had been running for I decided to head back to the house.

Once I entered the house nothing had changed but I was feeling extremely cold. I had goose bumps running up my arms. Instead of looking for a pair of sweats I just found a baggie crew-neck and threw it over the tank-top.

I put my ear buds on and headed down to the kitchen it was late for dinner and I was peckish so headed down stairs. My music was playing loading in my ears (Proud Mary- Tina turner). I was wearing my fuzzy socks on my feet and I was sliding along the titled floor. I stood at one of the cupboard searching for something to eat I decided on spaghetti. I grabbed a pot and filling it with water and set I on the oven as I was looking for a way for me to get to top cupboard labeled tomato sauce. There was no way I could get up there so I stacked two chair and got up on them reaching for the cupboard. This damn cupboard was the top cupboard overhead the fridge. So I started to climb on to the top the fridge effortlessly while singing along _left a good job in the city. _I was now crossed leg sitting up on the fridge- I bet you I looked like a monkey! Oh the galore of the tomato sauce I was rambling through the tomato sauce while I was singing along _big wheel keep on turning! -turning! Proud Mary keep on burning._ I Found the sauce I wanted "Heirloom" tomato were the best so I grabbed for the jar go on to my knees on the top of the fridge as I grabbed the jar from the cupboard and that's when I realized how the hell was I supposed get down? It was easy to jump up but down?- not my thing. So I did a 180 a turned away from the cupboard about to measure the impact of the jump if I were to but then I felt my face go redder than the tomato sauce.

There was a group guys amongst my brother standing on the other side of the counter watching me there was 5 of them and boy! - They were all staring at me. I quickly pulled my earbuds out "How long have you been there for?" I have laughed trying to play it cool.

Jonathan laughed and headed toward me "Long enough to know you have monkey jumping skillsss" He offered his hand "Here give me the tomato sauce I'll help" I hesitantly handed it to him. I made no move to move off the top of the fridge.

"So who are your friends?" I asked nonchalantly as my brother pored enough spaghetti noddle into the pot for all us.

"Well," Johnathan started " This is Alec Lightwood," Alec was tall-well everybody was tall compared to me-he had deep blue eyes and he was muscular and his was jet black and fell into eyes.

"Hi" I said smiling as he smiled back.

"And this is his boyfriend Magnus" He said pointing to the sparkly Asian. I said hello to Magnus and commented how I loved his hair Magnus responded quickly "You love my hair I love yours!"

"Well you already met Jace" Jonathan chuckled and Jace winked at me I fake a gag and Jace smiled quickly fadded. Jace looked like he was thinking about something quite hard after I gaged at him "This last but not least Sebastian"

Sebastian was gorgeous he had black brown hair high cheek bones his eye were a beautiful blue. He was lean and tall he was muscular and well contoured through his tight V-neck. "Hello" I smiled at him.

"Um do you need help down" he asked me while coming over to the fridge.

"Well um kinda - Yeah I do," I shyly admitted as I was glancing up catching the others give Sebastian a questioning look.

"Well I do have a fetish for damsels in distress." He put his arms out as if he was about to pick up a toddler from underneath their shoulders. He swiftly picked me as if it were nothing. He put me down and steadied me.

I smiled up at him with his arms still gripping on to my shoulders "Don't be sexist."

"Not at all. My services are also available to gentlemen in distress. It's an equal opportunity fetish."

"Dude she's taken" Jace said to Sebastian.

"No I'm not" I responded quickly, Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at me. "I'm not" I reassured him.

"Uh Clary?" Jonathan called "The spaghetti is doing something funny, it's like coming up like- it looks alive clary"

"You're so stupid" I moved away from Sebastian "It just boiling nothing else. Here, when that starts to happen it useful to stir it, add a teaspoon of salt, and turn the stove off to a shimmer"

I opened the draw looking for spoon to stir the water. I grabbed the biggest one but then like the clumsy dwarf I am I dropped it created loud clang. I bent down to get it. I heard a whistle thrown at me as I bent over to grab the spoon. I acted as if I didn't hear it and started to rinse the spoon.

Turned back to group after stir the spaghetti "Wow clary you should wear shorts more often "Jace said throwing me a wink.

"Shut up" I said annoyed. "You know what? you guys go and get lost while I finish this up I'll call you guys back in after I'm done"

Jonathan chuckled at my anger "Kay guys _the Clary _has spoken let's get going"

Everybody was starting to exit the room and then Sebastian spoke up "Hey guys I'm just stick here with clary help her cook"

Jonathan and the other just responded that cool and but I swear someone snickered. It sounded like Alec to me.

I poured the sauce into the pan, I looked over and Sebastian was poking at the drained out spaghetti. He caught me staring and started smiling and ask "Now what. How do you know there done?"

" Omg you gonna think I'm a total weirdo but like I saw my favourite chef do it once – wait never mind you think it weird" I returned to the sauce pan.

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"No I won't I promise" he gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I throw it at the wall."

Sebastian looked at me funny "You throw it at the wall? Like this" he throw a long piece of spaghetti at the wall and it stuck there. I walked over to him and took the drainer from his hand and said.

"Yeah and if it sticks that means there ready," I took a piece of spaghetti and threw it.

"Your right this is weird but so much fun" He took another string of spaghetti and threw at the door right when Johnathan was walking in.

"Why are you- never mind I'm not even goanna ask" Johnathan skulled back into the living room.

Dinner went great my gaze kept wandering to Sebastian and whenever it did Jace would lift an eyebrow and smiling like an eleven year old. Dinner was fun but I was exhausted after the guys left I texted dad goodnight and fell asleep instantly.

**John Pov**

Clary had just told us to go chill in the kitchen as she cooked and Sebastian had decided to stay and help I thought that was nice of him to help. "You so what do you guy want to watch?"

"Let watch suits" Jace suggested. I turned on Netflix and put on suites none of us were really watching it. Clary laughed really loud from the kitchen. I happy she liked it here.

"So" jace started

"So" I said back to him.

"I'm surprised you're cool with it"

"Cool with what?" I asked.

"You know Sebastian."

"What about him" I said completely oblivious to what Jace was suggesting

"Dude he's clearly trying to get in bed with your sister" Jace said loudly

"No he's not" I said reassuring. "Man that's my sister"

"Yo John you're not even seeing it ask Magnus"

Magnus who as talking quietly into Alec ear looked up and said "I don't know about bed but if they were couple they would be hot"

"Well they won't be then couple not if I'm in charge" Jace said disgustedly. I looked at Jace giving him a weird look he quickly explained his tone "well, that is because if Sebastian dates her he'll break her heart and it ruin our friendship"

"Whatever Jace. He doesn't like her I know his type of girl and my sister is not his type"

"Dude I bet you their making out right now"

"Fine I'll go check." I walked toward the kitchen and as soon as I open the door I was ambushed with spaghetti noodles.

"Why are you- You know what I'm not even going to ask" I returned to Jace covered in spaghetti "see no making out happening"

**Lol I gave you guys and girls an extra of jonh pov at the end cause I love y'all to death. I don't know how dude converse but I feel that what it's like lol review and tell me if it is true**

**Oh and if it's not much to ask I would love get 3 reviews :D Love you death love you all to death! R&R :***


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG ITS OFFICAL IM IN LOVE WITH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **

**LIKE 18 FOLLWERS IN TWO CAHPTERS AND OH GAWD 5 REVIEWS WHEN I Only ASKED FOR 3! You guys are beautiful!**

**I love you guys to death I should be studying for my Math test on Tuesday but I don't give a shit! You guys make me smile and I hope this chapter is up my Monday September 29****th****!**

Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and aimlessly tried to find my phone on my night stand. I rolled over on my bed not realizing I was laying on the edge I fell face forward onto the floor. Urrrrr. I was so jet lagged.

I lazily crawled over to the bathroom attached to my room. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on-I wasn't about being blinded. After I took a warm shower, I wrapped myself in the towel I had neatly placed in the bathroom, the night before. I turned on the lights to see what kind mess my hair was when I saw a sticky note on the mirror, it read;

_HI sweetie this Mommy I had to leave early this morning I won't be back for another 2 weeks but valentine told me you always wanted a motorcycle and I had a couple extra bills sooooo, the keys are hung in the kitchen baby and I hope you have a great first day! Oh I left directions to the school on the island in the kitchen and ps. Jonathan at football practice :)_

WOW I thought to myself that was-it was um –um- it was sweet I guess. I was shocked, I guess-what did she think? Buying me a ride would change the way I felt? Urrr!

I hated New York that plus it was my first day of school, hence I'm the new kid -_- . I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny's that were ripped at knees and paired it with a loosely fitting turtle neck that was cropped right at my belly button showing off a belt of skin. I gave myself a glance at the mirror and decided to tie my hair back before I grabbed my favourite low cut black converse.

I headed to kitchen quickly glancing over the directions to the school they were simple enough. I grabbed the set a keys that had a name chain hanging on the said _red_. Cute I thought she invested into a personalized chain and but didn't even get it to say my actual name. Wow I thought sarcastically to myself annoyed to the fact that the keychain said red instead of clary.

When I walking into the garage I wasn't expect more that ninja or Honda but there in the garage sat a matt black Ducati 1199. Oh my god I been wanting one for so long! I literally couldn't wait to sit on it a feel the air push against my skin. Across the seat laid a ridding jacket and a helmet-on the helmet was another sticky note reading

_The best deserve the best-J_

There was no way of telling whether or not Jonathan wrote the note or Jocelyn it was different hand writing than before but it had similar feel to it. I put on my jacket and put on helmet and headed off to school.

.o.O.o.

I pulled up into the school parking lot, there weren't many people here yet- I had decided to come early to school considering the fact I had to grab my schedule. I parked my Ducati in the parking spot near the front of the school it stood empty but cars were parked around it-hmm guess it was just my luck.

I took my helmet off along with the leather jacket and headed toward the front office. The office was big. Well bigger than what I had expected, the lady at the desk looked up at me unamused.

I approach her desk cautiously "hello" I paused and read her name tag "Im-o-gen, Imogen. Oh hello Imogen"

She lifted a board eyebrow at me "And you want?" she asked rudely.

"Well _hello_ Imogen, I'm Clarissa Morgenstern and I came to pick up my schedule," I said as politely as I could while battering my eyes. She lifted her eye brows at the mention of my name and started typing something into the computer then a loud printer started shooting papers out. She handed me a package from her desk draw and within the first two pages of the handbook was my schedule. I took the schedule out and gave the extra papers back.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked

"Well I don't need you can reuse it" I said

"Look it school policy you receive one of those" she said

"But I don't need it. Just take it back and reuse it"

"No" She said stubbornly

I quickly moved around her desk and dropped the package in her recycling bin. "NO, no, no, no" She shook her head smiling meanly at me "that my personalized recycling bin I own it."

I took the package out and looked at the rotten prune "Oh. Well who takes the recycling out? And where is it put?"

"The care-takers. And with the school recycling why?"

"Are they your personalize care-takers?"

"No" She mumbled.

"That's what I thought, so therefore this is not _your_ recycling bin because it goes with the school recycling and you don't pay the care takers yourself." I dropped the package and left the office and right before I left I swear she was smiling as she was taking the package out of the recycling bin and put back in her desk cabinet.

As soon as I was outside I read my schedule.

**Locker 305**

**Homeroom- Vocals (Mr. Dickinson)**

**Second period-English (Mr. Penhallow)**

**Third period- Self Defence (Mr. Johnson)**

**Fourth-Lunch**

**Fifth-Art (Ms. Fray)**

**Sixth- French(Mme. Garthson)**

**Seventh- dance ( )**

**Eight- SPARE**

I went to my locker on the third floor to put away my helmet and jacket. As I was locking my locker my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I checked it was Jonathans'

**Hey Clare! are you at school?**

Yeah. Why?

**No reason I'm done practice. Im out in the parking lot**

Ummm kay. Wait! Where are you?

**We're at my car**

kk.

I locked my locker and head downstairs. The main floor was much more crowded than the third floor. Kids were turning to stare at me. Girls were shooting me dirty looks as the boys were either winking, or waving as I walked by their groups. I wasn't always you know good-looking maybe in New York their sense of girls differed cause the reaction to here compared to California was wayyy different.

As I walked toward Jonathan's group of friends I spotted some the familiar faces from dinner.

"Hey guys" I stated as I approach the group. Sebastian and Alec turned to smile at me.

"Hey clary" Sebastian said.

"So how was practice?" I asked while noticing the Jace was staring completely away from the group

"It was great we learned more plays because our lazy-ass quarter back. Ahem, ahem Jace didn't show up" Jonathan laughed and Sebastian poked at Jace arm as he was still looking away.

"Knock it off guys, I'm already fucking pissed off" Jace said crudely.

"What's up his panties" I asked Sebastian in a hushed whispered. But as soon as I said it Jace turned toward the group quickly so he could shoot a nasty look at who ever had said the comment.

"Oh! Red's here," he said in a much lighter tone when he realized I had said it, but his tone turned rude again as he continued "Nothing really" he answered "some stupid person parked their Ducati 1199 in my parking spot, like I'm trying to be mad but that a nice-ass ride" he sighed.

I could help it! I started laughing so hard that I didn't even notice when I started using Sebastian for support.

"Dude your sister's going crazy" Jace said to john.

"I agree" john said and joined with Jace to give me a weird look

"You guys are so stupid" Alec spoke while joining into my laughter as he stretched his hand out to mine to highfive me. "That Ducati is yours isn't it?"

I nodded my head as my laughter started to die. Jace and John were looking into the direction of my Ducati with their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths boys you goanna catch flies" Sebastian said while chuckle quietly. Jace looked back at me and open his mouth to say something but thought better of it and didn't. Then the warning bell rang initialing 6 minutes to get to class.

"Well we should get to class," Alec said trying to be responsible, the lucky kid probably had spare anyway.

"Um does anyone know where 214?" Asked confused looking down at my schedule. Jace snatched the schedule right out my hands and looked down at it wide eyed at first but then he handed it back with a smirk on his face.

"Thankssss that was soooooo much! That was totally helpful" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry" Sebastian said "I'll walk you to your class"

That when I notice Jace didn't like Sebastian it wasn't like Jace seemed to hate him but it was obvious that he was annoyed when he spoke.

"That would be great" I smile up a Sebastian.

We walked in silence for a few minutes that's when I took time to realize how charming I found Sebastian. He had this way of carrying himself that he was confident but curious. He looked like your typical jock but he was actually really sweet. As we were walking I realized he was staring at me too and I looked away before he could see me blush.

Sebastian chuckled at my reaction_. Too late _I thought to myself.

"What was that?" he asked in a changeling tone.

"Did I say that out loud? " I asked him he nodded his head and smiled crookedly at me making me blush more.

"So what did you say? Or thought? " we had come to stand in front my fist class.

"I was thinking _too late_" I said matter of factly while gaining a sudden interest in my All-Star converse.

"Too late?" He raised his eyebrows as I looked up at him. "Too late for what?" he said giving me a wrinkle-eye smile.

"I was thinking too late he saw me blush, and henceforth I'm called tomato" I blurted without thinking.

"Don't worry your cute when you blush." He said as matter of fact

"Oh yeah" I challenged biting down on my lip

"Yeah." He smiled and kept looking at me I looked away for a moment hoping he would look away but he didn't.

"What are looking at?" I asked annoyed.

"You," he said calmly and he turned at started walking way.

I was shocked that he won that conversation so I yelled down the hall "Don't think I don't know where that's from! I've watched the fault in our stars! KAY!"

"It's _okay _not _KAY just_ to let you know" he called over his shoulder. I huffed in anger and stomped in my first class of hell.

**I'm so sorry this chapter shorter than my others. But I have tons of work to do but I still love y'all**

**Last time you guys gave more reviews than I asked and I was so thankful and I will would be so grateful if you were maybe able to get me 8 reviews? LOVE YOU TO DEATH :)and keep smiling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I just finished my English essay so I decided to start working of the fourth chapter: D**

Chapter 4

**Simon POV {Yes there is Simon in this story you guys can all fan girl now don't worry Izzy coming too ;) **

I was sitting in vocals waiting for the teacher to arrive when a petite little girl stomped into the room. Here hair was a velvet red and tied behind her head in a messy pony tail. She stopped at the front of the class noticing the teacher was here yet. She hurriedly looked around for an empty seat and came to sit beside me.

She smiled at me and said "Hi I'm Clary,"

"HI, I'm Simon" I said back "Are you new here?"

Her smile widened as she answered "Yeah how'd you guess?"

"I never seen you here before that why" I laughed lightly

"Oh that make sense" she said while laughing back as the teacher walked in. The teacher didn't even notice that we had a new student, Mr. Dickinson walked over to his desk and open up his laptop.

"Okay class," Mr. Dickinson started "as we all Know Friday Night Light is coming soon and the school is looking for half time shows and someone to sing the national anthem, so I leave this period to practice for your auditions. But first let me take roll call"

He started calling out names until he came across one "Clarissa? Oh class seems that we have new stud" but was interrupted by the annoying Jace lightwood who always showed up late.

Mr. Dickinson paused and looked at Jace "Why are you late today Mr. Lightwood?"

"Oh," Jace said and went to whispered something into his ear and pulled back with a smirk on his face. Mr. Dickinson face clearly displayed disgust within it, but didn't say anything. As Jace passed our seats to go to his, near the back but first he paused in front of the new girl and just winked as she scoffed at him with repulsion.

"Well as I was saying we have new student today so Clarissa would you mind coming up introducing yourself and preform a song, so I can assess whether you a soprano , alto, or bass?"

**Clary Pov**

"Well as I was saying we have new student today so Clarissa would you mind coming up introducing yourself and preform a song for me to assess whether you a soprano , alto, or bass?"

I was shocked I had had expected as much as introduction but really I dint want to go up and sing. I got up hesitantly and as I was making my way up to the front the class I heard Jace applauding "Whoa Clary! You can do it! Whoa" I shot him the dirtiest look ever.

When was at the front I scanned the room Simon, the boy I had sat next to smiled at me encouragingly, a girl with black raven hair smile an encouraging smile at me too , and near the far left corner was Jace and this black haired bimbo of girl sitting on his lap.

"Um, well my name is Clarissa but I prefer clary. I like to sing, dance and draw. I can play 49 different instruments."

"Wow 49? Miss. Morgenstern would like to list them for me?" Mr. Dickinson asked kindly

"Um sure. Okay" I started " Well I can play the oboe  
>the flute<br>the clarinet in Bb  
>the clarinet in Eb<br>bassoon  
>alto saxophone<br>Soprano saxophone  
>tenor saxophone<br>bass clarinet  
>guitar<br>ukulele  
>harmonica<br>timpani  
>harp<br>lyre  
>didgeridoo<br>piccolo  
>xylophone<br>glockenspiel  
>trumpet<br>cornet  
>French horn<br>trombone  
>tuba<br>timpani  
>English horn<br>string bass  
>snare drum<br>bongos viola  
>violin<br>cello  
>gong<br>mandolin  
>organ<br>bass drum  
>concert bells<br>chimes  
>ocarina<br>harpsichord  
>lute<br>contrabass flute  
>baritone<br>cymbals  
>Bagpipes piano<p>

And last but not least my voice" I said trying to catch my breath "Oh! My bad that was on 47 so my mistake"

"Still that's impressive Clary" Mr. Dickinson with an approving look on his face. I swear I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"What instrument can you not play?" some male asked form the class

"The triangle, It like soooooooo hard, Like don't even know how people can play that" I said sarcastically.

The class chuckled at my joke "okay class settle down, Now clary what song will you be singing for us?"

"Um" I looked down at my feet embarrassed and the first song came to mind was listen by Beyoncé so like the stupid dwarf I am I said "listen by Beyoncé." Dam it I was mentally stabbing myself for picking one the hardest song of life!

"Wow, okay take us away" Mr. Dickinson said "would like to do it a Capella or would like if someone were to assist you with the music"

Before I could answer Jace had jump out his seat causing his bimbo to fall off awkwardly. "No need sir I'll just play the piano"

"Uh I doubt he'd want you playing his piano" I paused looking up and down Jace as dramatic gesture "Only god knows where those fingers have been"

They class cracked up, I couldn't even keep my composer after that I was laughing among the class.

"Whatever red," Jace snickered at me

I took a stand in front of the mic and closed my eyes and pretended I was at home in California

_Listennn to the song here in my heart_

Applause had broken out within the class room but I was too afraid to open my eyes so I keeping going

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listenn hmmhmhmm to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't_

_Listennnnnnnnnnnnn_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind_

_You should have known (oh)_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

_You should have listened, there is someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died soo0O0o long ago_

_Oh, I'm screaming now and my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or turned_

_Into your own all 'cause you won't_

_Listen_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind_

_You should have known_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you gave to me_

_But now I've got to find my own_

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't, if you won't_

_Listennnnnnnn_

Applause broke again and this time I could hear chair being moved against the floor

_To the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but I __**will **__complete_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

I went to a lower and calmer note

_My ownnnnnnn._

I open my eyes shocked to see the class on their feet and applauding. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and as I was walking back to my seat Mr. Dickinson complemented me "well that's terrific Clarissa! I hope you try out for the Friday night Light Half Show, you would great." He paused "well class I'll give you the rest of the period to prepare for the auditions as I know majority of you will be auditioning"

Mr. Dickinson returned to his computer I took a seat next to Simon again I looked at him and the girl beside him "was I really that good?"

"Oh My Gosh! You were like better than anybody here! Your probably a an elite in music aren't you?" The black hair girl spoke quickly.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Sorry, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. This is my boyfriend Simon."

"Oh nice to meet you Isabelle. Can I call you Izzy?" I asked nonchalantly

"That's it! We can be like the best of friends! So are you an elite of music?"

"Yeah I am are you?" I asked noticing I've never had any actual female friend before.

"Nope, none of us are. We just take this class because it's an easy A except for Jace over there, it's mandatory for him. He's music elite too."

Jace was music elite? I thought to myself as I turned around to look at Jace "He is?" I asked as I found him back in his seat in the left corner. Surprisingly he was staring back at me and as soon as I made eye contacted he winked, I jumped in my seat a little surprized by the action.

I turned back to Isabelle and Simon who were both staring at him with disgust too "Is he always like that?" I asked breaking them away from there trance.

"Like what?" the asked at the same time and they both broke into a wide smile as the realized.

"Like has a girl in one hand and winks at the other?" I asked truly curiously. Jace Wayland was a douc bag in my eyes like really what kind of guy has his girlfriend in one hand and wink at the other.

"Yeah he's actually my-" Isabelle stared off but then got caught off as a paper ball smacked the side of my head and fell to the ground. I picked it up and unrumpled it the note read.

_Come sit with us red_

Isabella leaned forward trying to read what the note said. I turned my head to look at Jace. Jace simply smiled and patted his hands on the chair next to him indicating for me to come to sit with me.

"I wouldn't go if I was you" Another girl from our desk group spoke. I turned to look at her "Oh sorry I'm Maia"

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm clary. Why wouldn't you go?" I ask politely

"Because that's Jace Wayland" she spoke. I was so confused everybody was calling him different last names.

Isabelle must have noticed I looked confused and started listing name "Jace lightwood, Sebastian Verlac, Jordan Kyle, and Jonathan Fairchild are the school players. They literally have a new girl every second day, or whenever they decide to have normal relationship, the girls are sluts- but they still end up breaking their hearts. So pretty much I recommend not getting mixed up with that group"

"Oh" so I was right Jace was a complete douche he was one of those guys you know one night stands -_- But I was more be willed Sebastian was a player? But he was so nice though "thanks for your concern,"

The rest of the period I sat quietly playing the piano for Simon and Isabelle. Who were practicing the song No Air by Jordan sparks.

When the bell rang I quickly grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. I was making my way to English department when someone's hand caught my hand. I turned around ready to slap whoever it was but I turned around surprised to see Jace.

"What do you want" I asked bit more rudely than I meant.

"Nothing, what class do you have next?"

"English why?"

"No reason- I'll walk you" He said nicely still holding my hand

"Hey sorry I didn't sit with you in cl-" Some obnoxious voice cut me off

"Hey Jacey!" A loud high pitched voice came booming into my ears as the black haired bimbo from music class squeezed herself between me a Jace. This girl was taller than me, and had black short hair, just looking at her it evident that she was the stereo typical slut. She had hint of Asian to her eyes, she was wear a tight fitting belly top cut off 2 centimetre below her bra line, with a deep scoop neck showing a bit of her cleavage and with black High rise jeans.

"Oh who this? Wait never mind your clary the one who can sing right? You're so adorable! Oh my gawd would want to be on the cheerleading team? You would be great as a flyer Oh by the way I'm Aline" she said with a bubbly tone.

"Yeah actually I was cheer captain at my old school in California"

"Even great I'll see you after school then be changed and ready. Bye Bye Jacey-boo"

"Jacey-boo?" I asked questioning.

He shook his head at me as if he trying to get the name out of his head "Don't even ask." He said as we reached my next class.

"So is she your girlfriend" I asked truly curiously

Jace leaned forward leaving my pressed tightly against the wall "why'd you ask?" he smirked

"It's not like I care Jacey-boo" I headed into my English class.

When I entered my English class I found a familiar face and made my way to go sit next to Isabelle. During English Isabelle chatted with me in a lively fashion, I never really had a girlfriend before but I was liking it.

"hey clary you want to hang today after school" she smiled at me as she had copied the last definition teacher had assigned us.

"Um I actually have cheer tryouts."

"Oh" the excitement in her eyes faded

"Hey why don't you try out too?"

"Do you think I should?" She asked

"Absolutely I wouldn't want be alone without my only friend"

Isabelle was so adorable; she beamed so brightly at the mention of being my friend. Izzy was tall and had long black hair that was straight as a stick, she was everything I wasn't -stunning and curvy at the right places.

The bell rang and I head toward the gym as I had self-defence next class I headed to girl change room. As I entered girls turned to stare at me. Probably confuse at my size by little did they kno-

"HEY CLARY! You have this class with me too! This goona be sooo much fun" Aline squealed into my ears

As soon as we got changed into our gym wear. I headed out to gym door that had a sticky note on it saying to head to the back field. I made my way to the back field as I was looking down at my bare legs. I had put on yoga pants and a tight fitting tank top. As I reach the track outside everybody turned to stare at me.

The class was mainly made up males there were couple of girls but they were all lively chatting with the males, Aline was one of them. I made my way to the teacher Mr. Johnson.

"You must be Clarissa Morgenstern." Mr. Johnson said as I approached him

"That's me" I smile at him.

"Okay ladies listen up. We have a new student joining us, Miss. Morgenstern." He gestured his arm toward me.

I waved back as at the class and couple whistle went off- this starting to get annoying like thirsty were new Yorkers.

"Okay so now that you know we need to warm up. 5 lap around the track all you got 10 minutes to complete the run. Clarissa and girls you got 12 okay honey?"

"Why do we get 12? Sexiest much? I'm not weak I bet you I could do this run in 8 minutes 16 seconds."

" 8.16? Even our fastest runner can't do that."

"Well then there not you're fastest runner are they? Either give the guys the same amount of time as the girls or treat us equal to the boys."

"Fine girls you heard it! You have to complete the run in 8 minutes thanks to Morgenstern" Mr. Johnson said "but have a seat first I want to see Morgenstern do her 8.16"

I confidently lined up at the starting line of the 400 meter track; I set my time watch on my hand. I calculated how long each lap should be and then the gun shot went off. I was running at unbreakable and easy to maintain pace, soon enough I had completed all five laps.

I looked up at Mr. Johnson who was studying his time watch. He looked at me wide eyed "8.14"

"New record" I smile at myself.

Mr. Johnson was so bewilled at my pace he told the class we had free period for the rest of the class.

"So you're a runner eh?" a familiar voice said from behind

I turned to face Sebastian and I felt myself smile widely. "Yeah I guess I am. I didn't know you had this class too."

"Damn" he put a hand on his heart dramatically "that hurts. I swear I thought you did that only to impress me" he laughed and winked at me.

"Who said I didn't" I said quickly looking into a different direction

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I bit down on my lips "So who else is in this class?"

"This kid that kid, those kids, he, and she" he pointed widely at different kids who were no socializing with their peers. I smacked his arm playfully.

"I meant who else is in this class that I know" I said in my _duh _voice

"Oh see that make more sense" he said pushing back his black brown hair smiling crookedly at me.

I lifted my eyebrows at him "so you read fault in our stars?"

"No," He laughed lightly "I'm not a fan of john green. I'm more of fan of Emily Bronte, or Scott Fitzgerald"

"Classics eh?" I said

"Yeah" he said shyly.

Jace and Johnathan literally showed up out of now where- they're probably in this class too. "Hey clary Jace and I were just thinking how we should go out for lunch and because we have half of this period to waste let's start lunch early" Jonathan said to me while shaking up my hair.

"That cool. But don't touch my hair"

After I got changed I met with Jonathan and the guys "So which one on your sissy wanna ride me with me" I smiled at Sebastian.

Sebastian was about to say something but Jace was already seated on my Ducati "Come on red we don't got all day" he winked at me.

Jace was such a douchebag, I don't think I ever believe in love at first sight but I defiantly believe in annoying at first sight. Wait is that even a thing? But what I found Jace absolutely obnoxious.

**Sorry that this chapter more of a filler but I guess every story needs a filler LOL But some of you were asking is this story clabastain or clace well it kinda both but don't worry I love CLACE just wait and see lovelys! **

**Read and review babes**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE... I been working on a divergent fan fiction that I haven't published yet but it kept me really busy... That why I made this chapter super-duper long ;)**

**Chapters song – Just little bit of your heart Ariana Grande**

**Chapter 5**

I was sitting on my bed my feet dangling off as I waited for Isabelle to come out with the next dress on. I have been at Idris Academy for at least a month now and it has been going great.

During the month I become very fond of Isabelle- living with my father and all I never really had a girlfriend before and I like it-actually having someone to talk to about all the girly things with. I don't remember when or where but at some point we both kind of realize we going to be friends and we had to deal with it. Another factor that played a big deal was that I share most my classes with her, her brother Jace.

Urrrrr her brother Jace must be the most arrogant person ever. Over the 4 weeks I've been to realize the he truly believes he can have anything and any one whenever he desires OR in other words whenever he's horn-

"What you think about this one?" Isabelle walked out my bathroom in a navy blue dress that ended mid cafe.

"I like it-It's different" I said looking up and down her "But don't you think it's a bit too dressy for a high school party?"

"Your right! Your right!" she hurried back to into the bathroom with her long black hair following behind.

You probably wonder what high school party? Well our schools' football team, which consist of My brother Johnathan, Jace, Sebastian and a whole bunch of other jocks who have made it to semi-final which a big deal. Because football is no casualties to us Elites so to celebrate a party is being thrown tomorrow night which why Isabelle is trying on all those dresses.

Isabelle came out of my bathroom in her normal clothes. "Weren't you going to show me more dresses? I thought the last one wasn't right?"

"I found the right one while I was deliberating in the bathroom- it's a surprise! you'll just have to wait and see"

She came too sat beside me on the bed as she took out here phone and her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly tilting my head to get a view of her screen.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and said "You know who it is. Simon just posted another pic with that Maia freak. You know the one on the wrestling team."

The first week I attended Idris Academy Isabelle and Simon were inseparable but then Isabelle broke it off due some vague reason she never tells me about. At first Simon didn't take it so well he started skipping Vocals a lot, I remember a couple weeks ago he confronted me.

_(Anything written like this is a look back/ flash back)_

_I was walking down the hall toward my locker on the third floor. As I notice a tall figure in black standing beside my locker. At first my stomach jumped into my throat as I thought it was Sebastian but as I got closer I realized it was Simon._

_As I approached my locker I didn't even glace at him. I turned my expression hard, as much he had every right to be mad at Isabelle, he didn't even consider maybe it was hard for her as well, over top of that holding a grudge against her is normal but, the way he treated me as if I was source to break up was appalling and he wasn't getting my forgiveness that quickly._

"_What I don't even get a HI?" Simon said sadly as he bitterly laughed_

"_What the hell's wrong with you? I've tried texting I've tried calling, you don't show up to class, and when I see you in the hallways you act like I don't exist" Until that moment I hadn't realize how close of a friends Simon and I had become before this whole breakup thing._

"_Clary I'm sorry" He sighed heavily_

"_For what?" I asked annoyed as I grabbed my binders from my locker._

"_Clary-"Simon started to stay but as much as I wanted to forgive I couldn't- I was loyal- I am a Morgenstern, Morgenstern's are loyal._

"_What do you want Simon?" I sighed as I turned to him with my eyelids closed evidently portraying I was annoyed of his presence._

_He scratched the back of his head as if he was nervous "well Um"_

"_I don't got all day Lewis"_

_Simon stepped closely causing me to be pinned against my locker. We were standing in a very compromising position. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."_

_I immediately pushed him away "that's why you broke up didn't you? You told her you wanted me. Oh my fucking god Lewis why are such an idiot! You know how badly she been hurting! Over top of that she's not letting me in- and I'm here thinking why? It all cause of you! Son of a bitch no, I would never do that to her." I stormed off to my next class which was art with Ms. Fray._

_I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulders "What was that about" A husky voice belonging to some arrogant bastard named Jace asked._

"_What was what about?" I asked as if I didn't know what he was talking about_

"_C'mon red the whole school was watching your scene with Lewis"_

_I felt shock take over my expression If Isabelle saw the compromising position we were in she would assume the regrettable "They were!?" I asked a bit worried._

"_Na I'm just teasing. I was the only one who noticed"_

"_Why were you watching?" _

_He shrugged his shoulders. After a pause he asked "What was he saying? He looked like he going to kiss you"_

_I mentally gaged at the thought, Simon wasn't bad looking but he was never more than a brother or even a friend. "Why should I tell you?"_

_Jace stopped in his tracks and lifted an eyebrow at me and my crude tone "Well because you were in a very compromising position with my sister's ex-boyfriend and I doubt she be happy when she hears about it"_

_I looked at him as I measure his bluff "You wouldn't"_

"_But OH how I would"_

"_Fine I tell you-" I sighed "He was asking me out" I said as we had begun to walk again._

"_You said no right?" He asked a bit worried probably for Isabelle. Jace never felt any emotions for girls other than his sister-pass that girls were only sex toys to him._

"_Of course I said no. But if you tell her I will beat you senseless" I threatened_

"_Is that a threat?" Jace asked amused_

"_No I don't make threats Jace" I paused dramatically stopping in my tracks then looked up at him surprised how close our faces were "I make promises" and I started walking again._

_Jace was so dazed he stood there for a second then began to follow then I'm not fully sure if he said this but under his breath I swear he said "Great One more guy to compete with" I wonder what he meant by that lik-_

"EARTH TO CLARY! EARTH TO CLARY! ANYBODY HOME?" Isabelle hand was vigorously waving back and forth in front of my face.

"Sorry Izzy I kind of zoned out there" I replied.

"Yeah I can tell. So what is it?" Izzy said in her duh voice.

"Huh?" I asked a bit dumbfound

Izzy rolled her eye in amusement "I don't know clary sometime you get lost in your head it so amazing. Well anyways I was asking what you are going to wear to the party tomorrow."

"Oh" I said as I got off the bed. I headed toward my closet I open both doors then tied my hair behind my head as I scan for my outfit. "Oh here it is!" I grabbed it and took it toward Isabelle and laid on the bed.

"Scandalous! It so gorgeous. Omg he is just going to die when he sees you in this!" I blushed as she stated that. The outfit I had laid was a two piece dress. It was all black-the top was a long sleeve crop top with a low V-neck in the front and back paired with a high waist pencil skirt that ended on the toper half of my thighs making it pretty scandalous as it did allow a belt of skin between the skirt and the top.

"I don't even know Izz" I replied sheepishly

"So have you figured out what you guys are?" She pause for me to say something and when I did she shook her head "You need to DTR girl"

"DTR?" I questioned.

"Yes. Define the Relationship"

"It's not even a relationship. I find him hot and we like to secretly make out-occasionally-that is it"

"Well anyways I got to go" Izzy said I walked out to her car and waved goodbye until her car was off my street.

In case you wonder who the "he" I'm talking about I might as well bring it back to when it happened. I was seated at our kitchen table when my phone started ringing in the living room.

_I slid across the hardwood floor with my socks and grab my iPhone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey clary"_

"_Hey john what's up?"_

"_I'm going to get home a little later than planned"_

"_Oh okay that cool. Why are you calling then?" I asked suspiciously. John was a free willing guy he didn't need to inform me of a delay_

"_Um I had invited Sebastian over and he said he gonna be over any minute and you already know he lives half an hour away sooooooo be nice and don't send him away"_

"_Oh. Okay. Why would you think I would be so rude?"_

"_Have you seen yourself? Last time in self-defence you beat the coach."_

"_Yeah whatever bye." I rolled my eyes Jon thought It was such a big deal I was physically able to beat up a grown man like sessh I bet every normal girl would be able to do it too._

_I ran upstairs to my room to check if I looked decent. Over the couple of weeks I been here I kind of establish that I kind of had a crush on Sebastian like man Zak Effron is no competition for him. I tied my hair up and out of my face and switch out my holey t-shirt for a black tank top and I was already wearing yoga pants. I kind of felt chilly so I let me hair down again as I was fixing my hair I heard the doorbell ring. I had to keep reminding myself not to trip as I approached the front door._

_I opened the door only to see Sebastian. He was wearing navy blue sweater pair with black jeans. "Hey Clary" he said as he brushed his hair back while smiling his dimpled smile._

"_Hey come on in. Jon going to be late but doing worry I'm here to entertain you" I smiled while I let him in._

"_Well it must be my lucky day then" he said as we headed toward the living room._

_My head shot up "What?" I asked confused_

"_Well I mean if it you who is going to entertain me then it's my lucky day"_

"_Are you really that fond of me or do you just say so don't to get smacked by me? Cause really I would smack you" I say as my cheeks heat up he just smiles and takes a seat on the love seat._

"_I'm going to go get some snacks you can put anything on" I said as I gestured toward the TV. When I return with a bowl of M&M's I notice the television isn't on and Sebastian looking through my sketch book that was on the coffee table. _

_As I take a seat next to him looks up and say "You an amazing Artist" I didn't know what kind of expression I was wearing but when he looked up his expression changed and he apologize "Oh sorry was I not supposed to look at this?"_

_I laugh a short laugh as I shake my head "No, no you can look through that it was just... Nothing" I quickly say. I can feel my heart jump into my throat. I'm not usually allowed to speak my mind back home in California my dad made the shots that's how it worked and I never actually felt comforted enough to be able to speak it here until now. _

"_What?" Sebastian asks as a grin plays at the corners of lips. I just shake my head like criminal who knows information but won't slip…was that's a good comparison whatever not like I cared. _

"_Oh c'mon! Don't tell me it's nothing" he said when I was about to speak "tell me what you were about to say" Sebastian says in a soft pressing way._

_I pop a couple of M&Ms into my mouth as I leaned closer to him, and said "well I was about say, I'm confused. You seem so amazed by me all the time but I'm here thinking why I'm just another Morgenstern"_

_He leaned in closer that the tips of our noses where skimming each other's as we breathed in and out "you don't get it? That is what make you amazing."_

_My heart was beating loudly in my ears that I couldn't think straight, but Sebastian lean in closers and feathered his lips against mine as if he were testing the water. When he realized I didn't move back he easily picked me up by my waist as he kissed me and set me down on his lap. The kiss was slow and steady and it started to pick up its speed as I wrapped my hands into his hair, he slipped his hands under the hem of my t-shirt. The kiss become desperate and eager until we were gasping for air._

_I rested my head against a forehead as we both tried to catch our breath. I pulled back to look at him only to find him to looking at me "clary-" he started but that's when heard john open the door I quickly jump off Sebastian's lap moved to the other side of love seat and tried to look not guilty as possible._

_John did question anything he and Sebastian just head down stairs. John headed around the corner and Sebastian followed but before Sebastian turned the corner he turned and winked at me._

After that day Sebastian and I will secretly make out, I really don't know what we are relationship wise, but one time Sebastian asked if I would keep us- what we are on a down low because of the way Johnathan might react and I did- because it was a reasonable thing to ask for.

Like god what if you found out your best friend finds one your sibling hot like yikes not –

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I say as I get up to hang my outfit away. I look up to see who it is- its Johnathan.

"hey Clare- bear, Isabelle, Kalie, Aline, Sebastian, Jordan, Jace, and I were about to play truth and dare" he wiggled his eyebrows promoting that it was dirty " and jace was trying to be nice and said I should invite you too. Want to come?"

"Frist of all What the Heck? Isabelle left half an hour ago why is she again? - Not saying I'm not happy she here cause Kalie and Aline are sluts. Seconding yes I want to play and thirdly yes Jace was right it is the nice thing to invite me cause really half them down their our my friends too"

Johnathan looks at me with amusement and I can't help but burst into laugh at my unintentional fit "to answer your questions" john say as were heading down the grand stairs of our Victorian mansion "firstly she came back with Jace after I invited him and my buddies for a sleep over and yes Kalie and Aline are sluts," he laughs as we reach the bottom of the stairs "and Secondly did you just say _**it is nice of Jace**_ to invite you too? Jace nice are you sure" he says with laugh.

"Everything I do is nice and sexy" Jace says confidently and he walk toward us, when we enter the living room Jace wrapped an arm around my waist and I catch Sebastian with a murderous facial expression evidently display within the features of his face. Oh god this was going to be a long night.

**Okay guys once again I'm super-duper sorry I didn't update in a while but really I had tone of things to do so the next chapter will probably truth and dare can't wait epp some clace will be bubbling up :) and some clabastain **

**OHHHHH please comment some truth and dare questions. read and review babes**


End file.
